Soft and Weak
by BlackDevil WhiteDemon
Summary: Just Preston and Max cuddling while everyone else is too busy with other activities to notice. ((Edit: Now a collection of one-shots of Camp Camp stuff. With a lot of Maxpres I guess?))
1. 1

I binged watched the entire show from ep.4 onwards on the 16th and—...tumblr made me ship it.

This ship is the McHanzo of Camp Camp. It came out if nowhere, doesn't really make sense, and the ship has no real canon to sail on! **And yet that shit is so fricking popular and like, everyone ships it and somehow makes it work.**

Okay, so maybe it isn't to alike, since Max and Preston actually have interacted multiply times. So there is some canon to sail on, **unlike McHanzo**. And it kinda makes sense, but I still was very confused about why it was so...well, popular. Even other shippers were like, 'I don't know where this came from' or 'this is a total crack ship but I love it'

So yeah...I don't know. At first; Nerris, Preston, and Harrison were my favorite characters. Then I started liking Harrison less after his episode. He was put on 3rd favorite. Then it was me being indecisive of Nerris and Preston being my favorite character. Then I finished watching the last ep (S2EP9) and Preston was lifted to first place.

So I think that helped with me deciding I was going to ship this. Not sure if I'm going to be hardcore with this new ship or not. Regardless, the lack of stories on AO3 for this ship is just sad, so I wrote this. I hope it's good.

* * *

The fact nobody noticed them sneak into the counselor's cabin is an enigma in itself. Although this was good for them. No one would assume anything. And they could finally get away from the others. Their own tents lack a certain amount of privacy they could get here. Or at least more than the tents anyway.

"I don't know why, but I feel like David's going to walk in on us."

"Ok, first off, watch how you phase that. That just sounds real sexual."

The theater loving boy felt his cheeks warm up as his boyfriend pointed out how weird his statement sounded.

Max continued. "Second off, that idiot probably will, so don't jinx it. Do you know what I had to do to distract everyone?"

"No, not particularly." He shook his head and took off his shoes. They were going to cuddle in a bed. There was no need for shoes as of now.

"Good." Max took off his own shoes as well, putting them right besides the other's. "Because I sure as all hell am _not_ going to pull off that..." He paused for a moment, not for dramatic affect. No, he hated when people did that. (Which surprised Preston, as he tend to do that himself. Double standards, maybe? But then again, Max hated a lot of things.) He paused to search for the right word in his head. "Stunt, ever again."

Preston raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did you do?"

"Not telling." Max bopped him on the noise, then told him to get on. Preston complied and scooted to the left, letting Max take the right section. They turned towards each other, both not exactly sure what to do next.

"Uhhh, are you going to take off your hoodie?"

Max raised an eyebrow. "I'll take it off if you take off that choker."

"It's called a 'Ruff', but okay." They both sat up to take off their respective article of clothing. Max mumbled something again about how sexual his remake was, and the other boy ignores that. He ripped opened the velcro that closed the ruff around his neck. He carefully sat it down on the floor, while the other just took off his blue hoodie and let it drop to the ground. The differences between them. _Lovely._ Laying back down his eyes darted back to the other boy besides him. "How long do you think we have?"

"I don't fucking know, just shut up and cuddle me."

"Will do, my lady."

"Call me again, and I swear to God."

"Sorry..."

They scooted closer, warping their arms around each other. Preston nuzzle against him, the other making a noise of protest that fell upon dead ears. Pressed against each other, they laid. Just enjoying each others company, because why not?

* * *

Over time it ended up with Preston laying on the bed and Max snuggling at his side. They talked about pointless things, like the other camper (mostly Max complaining), how bad the last theater went down (literally in flames), and just general things about themselves and each other. It was nice, a much slower pace that the out-right weird and wacky 'adventure' the campers always seemed to get in. And best of all, it was only the two of them.

Then the door slammed open.

The smaller boy sat up immediately. "Motherfucker—"

"Max, language! And what are you two doing in here?" David looked confused. But upon seeing the older boy, a thought formed in his head. "Awww, are you two-?"

"We're leaving. Goodbye." Max grabbed Preston's hand and dragged him out of there. David turned around to say something as they passed him, but the little boy swung the door shut in his face. Giggles erupted from the taller boy.

"You slammed it in his face, wonderful."

"I know," cue a grin, "he's not even getting out. Let's bail." They only took five steps before two voices were heard.

"Why are you two holding hands? Hi Preston."

"What the hell where you two doing?"

"Greetings Nikki. Max here—"

"No." Max let go of his hand and covered his mouth. "We were just leaving. Right?" He gave him a look and Preston just shrugged. The duo dashed off into the night–I mean, they headed over to the side and disappeared into the forest.

"Where the fuck did they go?" Neil asked, confused on how his friend and what he guessed was now his boyfriend(?) blended into the forest that quickly.

"I could track them down." Nikki fell to the floor and sniffed the dirt.

"Nah, I don't even want know. Beside we still need to steal back my–"

"Bird!" Nikki jump up after it, only to missed and fall back to the floor. "Oof!"

"Oh my God Nikki. It's just a dumb bird. Can we please just go get..." The green hair girl ran into the bush, trying to chase after the bird. "Why did I even bother?" He face-palmed and ran after her. "Nikki, get back over here. I need you to distract Nurf!"

* * *

 **So this took me like...4 days to write? And that's because stuff kept happening, so I didn't have enough time to write. Or post! Anyway, this is not that great, but it is my first time writing for these characters and this web series in general. So I might write more one-shots so, I can get more used to them. Also, I just never really write couple stuff. So I'm never really sure what to do.**


	2. 2

Preston wasn't all that sure of what led up to this. Of course, 'this' being Max asleep on him. The black-haired boy rested his head on Preston shoulder, and he could hear his soft breathing. It was rhythmic in nature. Almost. His cheeks were definitely red at this point. He could feel how warm they felt. And he blamed this all on bad timing. Which, technically was the reason this all happened in the first place.

You see, Preston was simply writing in the backstage area of the makeshift theater. Because well, where else would he get peace and quiet to write out his next play? Surely not in the common room. It was too loud and Nurf was really getting on his nerves, now only if he was strong enough to fight back... But he knew he couldn't, not with his 'noodle' body.

Max stirred besides him. He froze, not wanting the other to wake up.

...nothing happened.

Okay, he was still in the clear. For now. "I just wanted to write, why can't that happen?" He half asked, half whined to no one. This was the situation the characters in his plays got into. Not in real life! But apparently life had other plans for him. Of all the people it could've been, why the person he was crushing on? He looked over at Max. He looked kind of peaceful asleep. But then again, most people did when there weren't frowning or scowling all day long. Preston couldn't help but to think why he liked Max as he observed his face. Totally not creepy at all. Totally.

The boy was rude most of the time, sarcastic as all hell, and generally not the nicest person around. But he was nice-ish...at times. He did 'patch him up' after the egg incident with Nurf. Max visited his tent later in the day with a first aid-kit and talked to him for a while after. He didn't need to stay around, but he did anyway. It was kinda sweet. Plus a couple other things he did that convince him Max had a shrivel of human decency in his heart. Which, in all honesty, is a weird sentence in itself, but he guessed that sometimes, words such as that can be compliments. Or something like that...

Preston slowly moved, laying the already sleeping boy to the floor. He wanted to check the time and use the restroom. When he came back the sunset was a hue of pinks and oranges. He walked over to where a pocket-watch prop lay, weirdly enough, while it was just plastic, it actually worked. And the time was accurate because of yours truly. The time was...later than-okay it was only around 7:40. It was too early. But the sun was setting so...aren't there some blankets and pillows somewhere in here?

* * *

When Max woke up he was met with darkness. This was completely normal. He had simply just woken up in the middle of the night, and since it wasn't morning yet, no light would filter through into the tent. Expect...Neil's breathing was really loud...and his bed felt...hard? His back kinda hurt, but he was on top of a blanket of sorts. Finally, his eyes adjusted in the dark.

He wasn't in his tent.

"What the-" as he shifted, he spotted someone else. They were facing him, but they're obviously not awake at the moment. He squinted to get a better look. It didn't help too much. Max reminisced about his day. Trying to remember why he would be here. Whatever 'here' is.

 _Oh yeah, I stopped by the theater._

The younger boy recalled that he wanted some peace and quiet from David. And decided no one would be around the theater area expect Preston. He was willing to take the chance of the geeky boy being there than having to deal with the latter. "I fell asleep. Fuck..." Max whispered to himself. He remember that Preston was hiding out at the backstage, no surprise there. But they don't bother each other, so it was fine. _When the hell did I get over- why am I sleeping next to Preston?!_

Thinking back to it, it's because he couldn't sleep. So he wondered over to see what the other was doing. He must have fallen asleep while he was at it. Still doesn't explain the pillows and blankets though...

Max was tried, had no clue where the blankets or pillows came from, and a warm body was next to him. He'll deal with the awkwardness in the morning. Besides...Preston wouldn't mind if he cuddled him a bit? Right? Fuck it. He was going to do it.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if Max is a bit OCC? He sleepy and no one is awake or around, so I think he'll have his guard down.**

 **But yeah, this is now my collection of one-shots of Maxpres and Camp Camp stuff. :) I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Also, if things go the way I planed the next chapter will be a Possessed!Max chapter (w/our friendly ghost, Casper). But it might end up being something else if I finish another one before the ghost chapter... :/**


	3. 3

Max didn't think he would be back on Spooky Island again. Especially after what happened last time. That hunted him still, even to this day. It was fucking gross, inside and out. But here he was, on that same creepy island as before, where he and his friends discover a sex dudgeon and met a kid named...uhhh, Jason? Max didn't really remember the kid's name. Speaking of the kid, what ever happened to him? 'Cuz he sure a hell didn't remember him coming along with them when they headed back to shore. "Hey, Max! Over here, I think I found it." He turned to see his friend Nikki squatting on the ground looking intently at a bush. He sighed.

"Nikki, you said that about the last three bushes. Just give up and admit it, we lost Neil and the platypus." He grumbled. He swears to God, if it wasn't Neil who was lost, he probably would've left already. Well, there was one other kid he wouldn't leave behind besides Nikki...but you get the point. It just had to be the science nerd. Great. "NEIL, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Max yelled out, he was very much ready to leave that God forsaken place. He already saw all he needed too here and then some. No responses came from anywhere. On come, this island's not even that big! How can he not hear me?

"Do you thinks he's okay? I'm not sure if Neil can handled an animal out here. Not by himself anyway."

Max snorted at her question and comment. "You can say that again. He better not be dying on us." His eyes scanned the area around him. No sign of either of them. "I still don't get how we lost the tallest member of our trio." He wrinkled his nose at the shear irony of it.

"You shouldn't be asking how, but why."

"Nikki, I'm going to be honest with you, that's the dumbest thing I've heard all day."

Nikki gave him a bored look. "Eh," she shrugged her shoulders. "I tried."

* * *

Max was fuming, and little scared. But only by a little bit... How did he get separated from Nikki-?! Well actually, that's not too unbelievable. She tends to run after things (and people) all the time. The girl disappears and reappears like magic kid—uhhh, Harrison. Whatever you want to call him. But Max swears to God that she was literally right next too him one second and then he blinks and she's gone. Plus, she's not responding to any of his calls. So that makes it even better. "What the fuck is this!" He threw his arms into the air in frustration. "This is the beginning of some stupid horror movie." He mumbled under his breath and continued to look for his two friends.

"Muack."

"What the-"

"Muack!" The platypus was trotting along; getting closer to the young boy.

"Oh, so I find the platypus, but I can't find my friends anywhere. What are you up to you...weird abomination." Max pointed accusingly at the animal. Giving it a glare. It looked back at him with its bleary black eyes. "Don't you think I don't remember what you did. I saw you eat your own baby, you sick f—"

"Are you talking to a platypus? I'm mean, I can't grill you on that, I've done some strange jazz too, but still."

Max whipped around to behind him to see who the voice belonged to, because it definitely wasn't either of his friends. Although it did sound familiar... "Jason? What are you doing here? And how much did you watch?" He sent a glare his way.

The dirty blond haired boy let out a laugh. "It's Jasper, but close enough. And I saw everything." He had a playful smile upon his face. It quickly turn into a more confused look then. "And what do you mean you saw it eat its own baby? That's messed up." Fear started to cover his face.

Max shrugged at Jasper's question. "It's exactly what I said it was. We literally got her egg to hatch and she jumps up and eat the baby. I-" Max closed his mouth, not finishing his next sentence. "You get the picture." His voice returned to his usual unimpressed, unenthusiastic voice.

The boy before him shrugged. "I guess?"

Max nodded and turned to walk away and look for the others. Maybe even ask the kid for help when he felt a hand on his shoulder. This startled him and he quickly looked up at the hand's owner. It was Jason–Jasper. "What the fuck man, how you get over here that quickly?"

Jasper gave him a warm friendly smile. "Hey man, can I ask you something?"

* * *

Max, Nikki, Neil, and the platypus were all loaded up into the boat. Or canoe thingy. The boys rowed while the green haired girl stood up in front. The platypus held firmly under her arm. She merely yelled 'ROW' every few seconds to 'help' them. It was working. Kind of.

"We get it! Row! We know, what do you think we're doing?" Neil was getting irritated. Already having fallen down somewhere only to have Nikki show up after he finally climbed up. She had startled him, causing him to lose his grip and fall down, starting the process all over again. Or at least that's what he thought he was going to have to do. Somehow, someway, Nikki was at the bottom with him, and together they found a way to higher ground. And they found Max, holding the oddly calm platypus. He seemed tried, so the trio bailed and left with the canoe-boat thing. Now, if there's one thing Neil's noticed, it was the fact Max hadn't said anything to them since they regrouped. In fact... "Wait, is that humming I hear? Are you humming Max?" He turned to look at the boy in the back, and he was in fact humming.

"Yeah, so? Can't I hum?"

That was the first thing Max said since they found him. Nikki shrugged and continued to yell, while Neil was... Well, he didn't know how he felt. But something wasn't right. Or maybe it was just that concussion he was pretty sure he inquired in the tumble.

* * *

David got ahold of his trumpet. Ready to blow it to wake up the campers. It's a beautiful day outside, bird are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these, kids like them, should be enjoying nature!

"No. For the love of God, no." Gwen stanched the interment from David's hands. "I'll wake them up, you go...prepare something." She usher him off and headed towards the camp, discarding the trumpet somewhere along the way.

"Alright you little shits! Get up!" She stood before the small village of tents. Groans emanated from them and couple 'few more minutes'. The counselor rolled her eyes. "I wanted a 'few more minutes', but that didn't happened, now get up."

* * *

"Arts and craft? Really?" Gwen had her arms crossed and looked over to David who was currently getting out the safely scissors. She absentmindedly drummed her fingers on her arm, waiting for his response.

"Awww, come on. It's rainy outside. What else are they supposed to do?"

"A movie. They could watch a movie." Gwen's tone was flat and straight froward. "That's what they wanted." She reminded him.

David looked at her, opened his mouth, and shut it. She did have a point... "But, it's also going to be raining tomorrow! We can do that then." He nodded at his own suggestion, his hands on his hips. Gwen shrugged.

"Eh, I guess–Hey don't eat that!"

* * *

Max had made an extravagant paper mâché of a fish, it was really colorful and kinda cute. He looked proud at his accomplishment. Neil leaned over to whisper something in Max's ear as the darker skin boy was picking up the scarp paper. "Dude, what the hell willed you to make that? I thought you weren't all into arts & crafts?"

Max looked over at him with a wide-eyed look. He opened his mouth to speak only to close it and shake his head instead. "One moment." He got up to throw away the scarps. Dumping them in the trash before heading back over to Neil and Nikki. "I felt like it, why not?" He questioned back. Both of his friends looked ready to give him their 2 cents, but he cut them both off before they could start. "Besides, if I'm done faster David's less likely to bother me and I can take a nap."

"What makes you think he won't bother you afterwards?" Nikki looked up from her wrecked collage of colorful paper and glue. Her hands still holding a glue stick and scissor.

Max smiled at her, but it was a mischievous grin, so his friends weren't to alarmed. "Oh, I have my ways."

* * *

Max hummed to himself, his hand stuffed into the pockets of his hoodie. He was just minding his own business, not really paying attention, happy to alive. The air was nice and crispy, and the sky was cloudy, making it cooler, the wind was really nice against his skin. It was—

"I'm just saying! He's too cheerful to be Max. I think he's sick or something, or maybe-"

"He's an impostor!" A voice that he recognized as Nikki interrupted Neil mid-sentence. "We can tie him up and beat the answers out of him."

Max peered over a pretty large bush. Looking over at Neil and Nikki talking to David. David... What was he doing wrong...? Why where they onto him? What where they going to do? They weren't actually going to listen to Nikki, right?

...oh well, only one way to find out.

Max stepped out of the bush, heading toward the 'crowd' of people. "What are you idiots doing?" He asked, his hands were stuffed into his pocket, trying to look unamused and tried. "Well?" He prompted again. He raised a single eyebrow, hoping that that would be sassy enough.

"Uhhh, nothing. Are you feeling okay?" Neil had his hand to his chest as he tended to do, squint as Max as if he was suspicious.

"Yeah...? Why are you asking?" The shorter boy tried to look agitated, but end up just squinting back. Which, he though was kinda funny at the moment, but he kept his humor in.

"Now Neil, there's no reason to lie. Max, your friends here are just concerned about you right now. But I honestly think this is a big improvement in your attitude! You're just happier and I hadn't heard you swear in days! What's your secret?" David had on a big smile. Genuinely happy about Max's progress. Sure, he didn't know why, but did it really matter? It was nice to see the boy like this, especially after what he found out...

Max thought about what he would say. There were so many things he could say, things he could do instead. Hell, he could run off if he wanted... He took his hands out of his hoodie's pocket and gave a bored and uninterested look. "Magic." Cue the jazz hands. They was a gasp and a 'heck yeah' from Neil and Nikki in the background.

* * *

Preston was trying to find a certain boy in a baby blue hoodie. They had planed something last week, and where supposed to do it today. Honestly, it was a more like, 'get me this item so I can do something and we can splits the profit' kind of thing. And sure, Max had been acting...odd, but he seems more like himself recently. Besides, he still has to remember about the thing, right? He did made him promise after all... "Oh, there you are, MAX!" Preston shouted over to the boy. He was talking to Nikki, and both of them turned to face him.

"Hey Pres." Nikki gave him a small wave; which he gladly returned. Max actually looked surprised for some reason, although his expression quickly flatten out.

"Oh uh, hey man."

"Hello Max!" He was loud as usual, but he was excited. If everything when according to plan, he should get a bunch of ice cream out of this, and sure, he would have to share it. But he didn't mind as long as it was with Max. "Do you remember about the item we talked about?"

"Say what now?"

"You know...the thing!" Preston couldn't help but to use hand gestures when saying it.

"Uhhhh, no I don't. Please remind me."

Cue the gasp from the shorter girl and and face palm from Preston. "The wood carving-" Wait...did Max just say please? Preston exchanged a look with Nikki, and that was that.

Yeah, he did. The taller boy screamed as he heard the girl's voice in his head.

* * *

 **This chapter was taking to long to write and I felt like I was stretching this out longer than need be. I'm probably going to have a part two that'll be the ending part. But I'm not sure when I'll write that... :/ (You know, this looked a lot longer in my phone.)**


	4. 4

David smiled as he saw Max walk up to Preston. Finally, he was interacting with the other campers without being in the presence of his two friends. That was a good start, right? He counted it as a good start. David hummed to himself. Aw, how cute, Max seems to be giving a gift to-

Hold on.

Are those flowers?

Ohhhhhhh.~

He tried his best to hide his figure behind the trees and shrubbier in front of him. It was a little weird; if not creepy to be watching two children interacting. However it was his job as a camp consular to not only insure the safety of the kids, but also to watch over them. So he's fine, for now.

"What th-"

"Take it or don't. Either way shut up about this." Max thrusted a bundle of flowers into the face the theater kid.

"Hmmm, well." Preston accepts the flowers that Max probably just plucked from the earth. "Lovely." His tone wasn't quite sarcastic, but it was almost getting there.

"What?" He questioned. "You want me to serenade you to?"

"Maybe." He tilts his head at him, and smiles. A 'maybe I can get away with this' look.

Max gives him a pointed look. "Dream on Preston."

"Ahh, well, it was worth a try." He raises an arm over his eyes in a dramatic affect.

"No it wasn't."

Preston elected to ignore him and continues on with his mini monologue. Giving no indication that he had heard him. Dave snickers at the exchange, covering his mouth as to not get caught. "I appreciate the gesture. It was very sweet. However…" He breaths in, ready to release an entourage of words. He stops though and pursued his lips. Then Preston pecked Max on the cheek.

The shorter boy let out a noise reminiscent of a strangled cry. Quickly his face turn a hue redder. He attempts to put his hood over his head, but of course, his head's too big. What a damn shame. It's a very nice hoodie.

Now, to be fair. David wasn't expecting this. Cut him some slack. The 'awww~' he cooed out was purely on a subconscious level. Regardless it was pretty loud and he was in close proximity to them. They both ending up hearing him. It was plain as day.

"What the fuck? David?!" Max all but screeched at him, even Preston filched at his words. He even dropped a few flowers, how sad.

Ah, shoot. David did the only thing he could. And that was getting the hell out of dodge, or you know, running. That word works to. "Sorryyyyyy!" Even as he tries to outrun them, which he wouldn't have to try too hard to do. He apologizes. He can't help it. _That was so cute!_ If he was Gwen, he would squeal. Ha! Nevermind. He already did. He's burying that memory for later.

* * *

 **It's been months since I last updated. Ha! I'm sorry. If you read my bio, you would know why I haven't done anything in a while, but…it was that and the fact I got out of the Camp Camp mood. I simply couldn't write for it for a while. Then I started watching CC clips, and I need to watch the special, but it got me in a mood + the fact I know you guys like this story. So I cranked something out real quick. I'm in the process of the second part of the last chapter, so that'll probably be the next thing I post for this. Okay, thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
